The Fat Tuxedo Cat Keeps Us Whole
by Ginakabina
Summary: When Mistoffelees gets bad news about his Uncle Bustopher all hell breaks loose.  Sucky Title.
1. The News

Mistoffelees stared straight at his uncle. His dark chocolate colored eyes gleamed over with sadness. Bustopher Jones had a sad look on his face. It was almost as if they had witnessed a murder and blood was splattered everywhere. But that wasn't what happened.

" What do you mean your dying?"

" Mistoffelees, You know that I can't possibly be healthy His uncle shed a quiet tear.

Mistoffelees's black silky coat shuddered as he exhaled "… What do you have?"

The plump tuxedo cat sat down on the sofa " The vets aren't sure."

"…. Should I tell Victoria and Alonzo?"

Bustopher Jones just sat there as if he had no mind. He probably didn't after all, that sugar went to her brains. The fat cat suddenly called for his home in nurse. He soon came.

" Show Mistoffelees the door, he will know what to do." Bustopher slowly spat.

The nurse shooed Mistoffelees to the door, his glance was harsh as he looked at Mistoffelees.

" Call me if anything happens." The tuxedo tom smiled sadly.

" Don't worry."

* * *

" What do you mean that, that fat fuck is dying!" Alonzo violently hissed

Mistoffelees growled " He is DYING! The sugar has gone to his brains."

Alonzo jumped onto a piece of furniture"… Do you know how many times we have told him to PUT DOWN THE FORK!"

" Shut the FUCK up Alonzo before you wake up the whole Junkyard!" Mistoffelees threw a empty beer can in the trash. " Have you been drinking, again, 'Lonz?"

Alonzo shrugged his splotched fur " No.. It might be Vick's"

" Why would VICTORIA be drinking?"

" Why the HELL would I know?"

A hard pounding sound was heard at the door. Mistoffelees shot Alonzo a glare of frustration. It was Admetus.

" Hey guess what? I was just eating my sandwich across the path and all I could hear is you two screaming over here. I would love to eat my sandwich in PEACE!" Admetus yowled..

" Shuddup Admetus like you have anything better to do than eat sandwiches and jack it." Alonzo shrieked.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes " Shut your drunk mouth Alonzo, I am terribly sorry, Addie that we disturbed your.. Sandwich eating?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes around " Oh Admetus does your mom know your up so late?"

Admetus simply smiled, creepily. He often took his ability to creep people out to his advantage.

Suddenly all three sets of ears perked up as they heard a sweet coo.

" What's going on?" Victoria blinked her crystal blue eyes.

"… Nothing Victoria go back to bed."

Victoria nodded and retreated back to her room.

" When are we going tell her the news?" Mistoffelees sadly whispered to his drunk brother.

Admetus, who was silently peering into the den. " What news?"

Alonzo took a shot of tequila and walked over to the door and slammed it in his face " Good night Admetus you sick mothafucker."

Mistoffelees blinked the tears away " Alonzo, were all Uncle Bustopher has."

" It doesn't matter, he didn't want to take us when Mum died!" Alonzo growled.

" You know I don't like talking about Mum dying." Mistoffelees crossed his arms.

Alonzo rolled his eyes " She died giving birth to Victoria… Yaddayaddayadda. Were here in this Jellicle Dump The END! Go to bed Mistoffelees, its 1 in the morning. " He took a hard forceful swig of vodka.

Mistoffelees nodded and carried his rump to bed.

* * *

If you wanna know the whole story behind Mistoffelees and Alonzo and Victoria's momma go check out Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard chapter 1, 2 and 3. And see what is exactly Victoria's issue on Chapter 9 of Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard.


	2. What Happened!

Bustopher Jones sat on his couch eating his rice pudding. He felt a surge of pain go through his system. He violently shacked and his mouth filled with foam and some rice pudding. He muffled a yowl. His home in nurse rushed to his side. He had a seizure.

In a den in the Jellicle Junkyard, Mistoffelees's black head shot up as he was doing the dishes, something bad had happened. He knew it. He dropped the dish and sprang across the room.

" Alonzo, start the car!" Mistoffelees commanded.

" Okay?" Alonzo went outside.

Mistoffelees nervously ran outside. Then he smacked his head and went back to his den to get his little sister. He raced outside and hopped in the car. Mistoffelees slammed the door shut and spun off. Alonzo sat in the back with Victoria.

" Hey, Um, Mistoffelees, why the F-U-C-K are we leaving without you telling me were were going?" Alonzo spat, and spelled out cuss words to protect Victoria.

Mistoffelees grunted " I feel that something is wrong with Uncle Bustopher."

Victoria's ears shot up " Uncle Bussafor?"

" No, No, Sweetie. Uncle Bustopher is fine." Alonzo comforted his sister.

"… You say that now but watch." Mistoffelees said

Soon they could see Bustopher Jones's driveway. There was an ambulance in front of it.

" WHAT THE…." Alonzo hissed.

Mistoffelees jumped out of the cat and ran into the front door. He didn't smell his Uncle Bustopher's food scent. He ran up to his home in nurse

" Were is he!" Mistoffelees pleaded.

" They just left with him."

" What's wrong?"

" He.. He. I don't know how to say this Misto, but."

" He's dead isn't he!"

" No."

" Then what!" Mistoffelees growled

" He's in a coma."

Mistoffelees dropped to his black knees and cried.


	3. Alonzo, Get the Keys

" What do you mean he is in a coma?" the black tuxedo cat hissed.

"…..I guess I think that he well overdosed on rice pudding and all that sugar." The home in nurse explained.

Alonzo came in holding Victoria's paw. " Mistoffelees, what is going on? Wait, were is Uncle Bustopher?"

" Uncle Bussafor!" Victoria called out.

Mistoffelees leaned over into the home in nurse Dante's ear " Please take my little sister somewhere because I would like to tell Alonzo without her. Please."

Dante gently grabbed Victoria's white paw " Come on sweetie, Lets go get something to eat in the kitchen."

" I not hungry." Victoria shook her head.

" Okay, How about we go play with your toys." Dante smiled.

" Bath Toys!" Victoria giggled as she ran the bathroom.

" Mistoffelees, what is it? What is going on with Uncle Bustopher?" Alonzo pleaded.

" Well, he is in a coma."

" a COMA!" Alonzo shrieked.

The two brothers stared at each other then Mistoffelees sighed " You know that if he doesn't live through this we will have to make out his funeral."

Alonzo shook his head " I'm sorry but your much closer to him so you would know what he would like."

Tears welled up in Mistoffelees eyes " Wow, I never thought I could be so alone during a time like this."

" I said I'm sorry. Fine if you want me to help you I will. But the poor guy isn't dead… yet."

Mistoffelees screamed " HE ISNT GOING TO DIE! HE IS PERFECTLY FINE!"

All the paramedics looked at the tuxedo tom.

" How are we going to tell Victoria?" Alonzo wondered aloud.

Mistoffelees face palmed " He is not dead!"

In the bathroom, Victoria was showing her bath toys to Dante.

" Ducky." Victoria held up a rubber ducky.

Dante nodded and pointed at the rubber frog " What's that one?"

The snow white kitten held up the rubber frog, " F'oggie."

The ginger nurse smiled " Okay what is that?" pointing to the rubber snake.

Victoria smiled and made a hissing noise.

Dante grinned " Is that it's name?"

Victoria nodded. " Tha one is Dar'nell " She purred pointing to the rubber monkey. Her bath toys were, Ducky, Froggie, Hiss and Dar'nell.

" When do you bathe at your Uncle Bustopher's?" Dante asked.

"… When 'Lonzo drunk." Victoria said matter a factly.

Dante giggled at Victoria's speech impediment, Mistoffelees has told him the reason why Victoria talks that way, is because Victoria wasn't supposed to live when she was a baby and Mistoffelees used his magic on her she isn't really right in the head. He patted her fluffy white fur.

In the other room, Mistoffelees and Alonzo were arguing. Alonzo was searching for some liquor or something. A paramedic came up to Mistoffelees and took his paw in his paw.

" Mistofleas.."

" Its Mistoffelees!" The tuxedo tom corrected him.

" Anyways, We think you should come to the hospital to see your Uncle Bustopher."

Alonzo had found some cooking brandy and sipped it " For our goodbyes?"

The paramedic shook his head " No, your Uncle Bustopher is in a coma, as long as he hooked up he is alive."

Mistoffelees turned to his brother " Alonzo, get the keys, lets go see him."

Alonzo scratched his head and got the keys out. Mistoffelees and him walked out the door. Victoria looked out the window and waved goodbye to her brothers. Today would be a long day…


	4. The Decision

The black tuxedo tom cat held the fatter version of him self's paw. A light crystal blue tear ran down his face. He breathed in a deep inhale of his Uncle's scent. He smelled like when the spring turns to summer. Popsicles and Cotton Candy. His fur was so soft and silky. He heard the sucking and the pumping and the snorting and the swishing of the machines keeping his Uncle Bustopher alive. Mistoffelees looked up at Alonzo and sighed.

" Told you he was going to die." Alonzo harshly said as he chugged some liquor. He exhaled in pain as the bitter liquid ran down his throat, burning it.

Mistoffelees threw the Bible that was on the bedside of hospital bed at Alonzo. " Shut up You ugly drunk."

A grin appeared on Alonzo's face. " I told you! I told you ! I told you." Alonzo did a drunk happy dance.

The tuxedo tom lunged himself at his brother and punched him square in the eye. Leaning on the button that called in the nurse. A beautiful nurse came in the room. Her fur was fluffy and a light orange. Her name tag read: Persephone.

" You rang? What do you need, Mister?" Persephone purred.

Alonzo's jaw dropped. Mistoffelees pushed it back up. " Nothing, Just escort this drunk fool home.. Please?"

Alonzo grabbed the Bible and flipped through the pages. " It says it right here! Thou Shall Not Call Thy Brother a FOOL!"

The light ginger queen grabbed Alonzo's arm and rushed him out. At that moment, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera and Pouncival came in the room.

" Oh my gosh! Mistoffelees I'm sorry what happened!" Jemima cooed as she kissed the tom's cheek that blushed.

Etcetera, who held a purple balloon that said " Get Well Soon." on it, hugged Bustopher Jones and Mistoffelees. " I'm sorry too Misto!"

" Mommy, Uncle Munkustrap and Auntie Bombalurina said They are coming for a visit soon." Jemima purred as she brushed her paws through Mistoffelees silky fur.

" That's nice of them." Mistoffelees smiled a bit.

Etcetera's fur bristled " Is your Uncle Tugger coming?"

" I think…. But later on.." Jemima's big round eyes blinked.

Electra chewed her claws. " Have you made the decision?"

The tuxedo tom blinked " What decision?"

" To put him down?"

That dreaded decision slinked through his mind. He sobbed. He felt Jemima's paws on his back as she rubbed it.

* * *

After many hours of playing, Victoria looked up and stared Dante in the eye.

" Whe're is 'Toria's Uncle Bussafor?"

" Erm, He is busy."

A long time passed before the white kitten's ears perked up.

" He dead?"

" Not Quite yet."

Victoria shed a single tear, and hugged Dante. " 'Toria see he in Heavi'side."

The nurse wanted to cry at the words that the white kitten with the speech impediment lisped. So brave. Victoria held Dante in her arms for a while.

" W'hen Uncle Bussafor dies w'ere you go?"

Dante patted Victoria's head. " Oh Sweetie, I'll get another job."

" 'Toria don't wa'nt you to go!"

" I'll try to stay as long as I can…"

Victoria crossed her arms and kissed Dante on the nose. " You're sw'eeter than T'ugger!"

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER- DO YOU WANT DANTE TO LEAVE?

LEAVE A REVIEW!


	5. The Memories

Mistoffelees sat on the chair next to his Uncle Bustopher's bed were his limp body lay. He sighed as he looked at his uncle, who looked almost identical to himself. He had to do what was best for his dear uncle. Mistoffelees couldn't have Bustopher Jones's life a living hell for the rest of it. The chances are slim that the morbidly obese tuxedo cat would come out of his coma.

But what if he did?

No, No. Of course he couldn't.

* * *

The magical tom remembered when his own mother was alive and talked about her brother all the time.

" Misto, Your Uncle Bustopher is one of the sweetest cats in ALL of England." Mittensra smiled to herself.

The tuxedo tom looked up at his mom and purred " What about Norway?"

" And Norway…" Mittensra nuzzled her son.

His mother had such pride for her older brother. Too bad she died.

* * *

Mistoffelees's mind flitted back to the day that he actually met The Great Bustopher Jones…

Mistoffelees gasped at what he saw in front of him, a huge cat that looked like himself.

Skimbleshanks greeted the cat " Is that you Bustopher?"

The cat nodded

" Are you my Uncle Bustopher?"" Mistoffelees asked.

The fat cat purred " Depends are you Mittensra's sons?"

Chatting grew about.

Bustopher's eyes suddenly grew wide " Where, Where is Mittensra?"

Mistoffelees's eyes grew sad "Mommy didn't make the trip, she died."

Bustopher meowed " I am sorry, my boy."

The sympathized look in the fat cat's eyes that day was marvelous, knowing that he cared about them, One of the few cats that cared about Mistoffelees at the time.

* * *

Deep Down, Mistoffelees knew that letting him die would be the best option. It had to be done, for one of the few toms that he loved.

Mistoffelees called in Nurse Persephone.

" May I help you?" She said in a breathy anxious voice.

Mistoffelees looked at the queen cat and exhaled " I've decided that it would be best if we just let him go.."

" Are you sure? Don't you want the other family members to be here?" The light ginger queen put her paw on the chair.

" I guess the few that were close to him could be here when we pull the plug or cord or whatever happens.." The tuxedo tom looked at the ground to block away his salty wet tears.

* * *

" What do you mean you are gonna put him down!" Munkustrap growled.

The Magical Mistoffelees hissed " It is what is best."

Munkustrap, Victoria, Dante, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Jemima, and Jennyanydots were in the room to say goodbye.

The silence in the room ringed in everyone's ears.

" 'Toria Love her Uncle Bussafor." The white kitten said as she kissed her uncle's paw.

That gave everyone the signal to say what they wanted to.

Munkustrap saluted the unconscious tom, " You, my friend, are and always shall be the tom I look up to in my life."

" I guess you are a G." Alonzo said as she gulped a nip of liquor. "I love you though, man." Surprisingly he bent down and kissed his Uncle Bustopher..

Jemima patted Mistofflees's back and purred " Well, Mr. Jones, I will miss you because of the impact you had in Mistoffelees life."

" You will always be my favorite patient because of the joy you gave me working with such a brave tom like you." Dante had tears in his eyes.

" You are the tom that I look up too, the one I love, the one that I had to make this decision for. I love you so much Uncle Bustopher. I will miss you night and day." The tuxedo tom sobbed.

Jennyanydots leaned down and practically ate his lips that he used on eating. Everyone gasped as they saw Jenny's tongue go in his mouth.

" BJ, I know you didn't know this but, I am very happy to say that Tantomile and Coricopat are our kits… I love you. I always will.. I will never forget the day that me and you expressed our feelings for each other ,very erotically, under the tree.."

Everyone stared at Jenny as she said those last words. No one knew that the phycic twins were Bustopher Jones's he had gotten neutered YEARS ago….

Mistoffelees reached down and pulled the cord that made his heart beat, his lungs work… that kept his life together. Tears rolling down every cat's eyes.

* * *

With that jerk, Bustopher Jones heart beat slowly stopped. Ending his life, forever. The Jellicles had lost a great member of their tribe that day… And The Magical Mistoffelees lost one of the greatest people in his life.

But what they didn't know was that if they wouldn't of pulled the plug, Bustopher Jones would of awoken from his coma the next morning….


	6. Twist and Blood

The black tuxedo magical cat sat by the window, tears rolling down his face. His idol was dead.

The black cat's ear's perked up. The phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Is this Mr. Mistoffelees?"

" Yes."

It was Persephone, The nurse from the hospital. The beautiful light orange queen.

Persephone nervously purred " Mistoffelees, I'm sorry but I have some news."

" What is it?" Mistoffelees sniffled.

There was a long eerie silence on the other end of the telephone.

" Bustopher Jones would of survived if you didn't pull the plug." The nurse breathed.

Mistoffelees was in shock. He dropped the phone and stood there for moments.

" Hello? Hello?" Persephone's voice called out from the dropped phone.

Suddenly, Mistoffelees rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen.

Aha, A knife. Perfect. He didn't want to live if he knew that he killed his Uncle Bustopher.

The sharp knife sliced threw his fur and skin. Slowly little drops of blood rose to the top of his wrist.

Within Minutes, Mistofflees's black tuxedo body was on the floor.

The white kitten walked into the room.

" Misto, Appwle Juice, Pwease!" Victoria blinked.

She got on her knees by her brother.

" Misto?"

" Misto?" Victoria slurred as she shook her brother. Blood pouring out of his wrist.

Tears rolled down the white kitten's sweet little face, " Misto?"

She ran out of the house. Screaming on the top of her lungs.

" Whelp! Whelp! Whelp!" Victoria yowled.

Admetus, one of the next door neighbors, came out of his house.

" What is it?" He asked and put a paw on Victoria's hip.

" Misto not moving!" Victoria cried.

Admetus ran into the house. Victoria trotted behind him. Victoria's mind was ablaze, she didn't know what was happening.

Admetus screamed like a kit " Ho my gosh!" He picked up the phone by Mistoffelees and dialed an ambulance.

Victoria tried waking up her brother. She kissed him on the cheek repeatedly.

" Yes. He is unconscious. He isn't moving…. Wait Let me check." Admetus bent down and checked for a pulse on Mistoffelees

Admetus said into the phone. " Yes He has a pulse but it is weak…Okay… Please Hurry." He hung up the phone.

" Where is Alonzo?" The calico asked.

Victoria shrugged " Wit Cas'sie."

At that moment, Admetus's mother, Jellylorum came into the door.

" What's going on?" She commanded then gasped as she saw the tuxedo tom on the floor with a pool of bright red blood surrounding him.

Victoria ran to Jellylorum, who has been like a mother too her, hugging her tightly tears running down her face. She grabbed a towel and wrapped Mistoffelees' s sleek black arm in it, to stop the bleeding.

Soon everyone heard the sound of an ambulance.

An IV in his arm, Mistoffelees laid in the hospital bed. Jellylorum sitting in a chair by him, Victoria on her lap. Admetus pacing back and forth.

" Oh my fucking Heaviside!" Alonzo screamed as he walked into the hospital room, Cassandra behind him.

" What the fuck happened?"

" He tried killing himself." Jellylorum purred.

Alonzo choked up " What?"

Admetus comforted " Mistoffelees slit his wrist, Victoria saw it and ran across the street and yelled for help. I called 911."

" Why? Why would Misto try to kill himself."

Persephone, the light ginger nurse, came into the room. " I told him some.. news.."

" What NEWS?" Alonzo hissed, full of sadness and fury.

" That your Uncle Bustopher would of survived." Persephone sadly purred.

The black and white tom came after Persephone. " You bitch! You shouldn't of told him that his fucking idol would of fucking lived if it weren't for him!"

Both Cassandra and Admetus held Alonzo back.

" I'm sorry for the sadness I have brought to your family." The nurse hissed as she walked out of the hospital room.

The rust colored queen slowly walked into the room, she immediately put her paws to her face. Jemima's face turned white.

Jemima kissed Mistoffelees on the forehead " Misto. Misto…. Mistoffelees."

She scanned over his body, every inch of it. " Why?" She muttered. " Why?"

Jellylorum patted Jemima

" He'll live right?" Jemima pleaded.

The calico queen smiled " I sure do hope so."

" There is a possibly that the love of my live won't live!" Jemima cried.

Persephone came back into the room " He might live… But only time will tell. Loosing that much blood is serious. "

" Oh shit." Jemima and Alonzo said the same time. Their eyes met, twinkling with tears.

Even though both cats were filled with sadness, knowing Mistoffelees tried committing suicide and may or may not live. . But, strangely, they felt love for one another.


	7. Return to the Jellicles

You know it, I know it, We all know it. Stop shoving it down my throat! I don't own cats. But neither do you! Unless you're The Pimp Daddy Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

The fat black tuxedo tom laid lazily on his new couch, still needed to be broke it. His ears perked up as he heard

" Uncle Bustopher!…"

Bustopher Jones looked around, though he was still fat at least now he could walk faster. He was in The Heaviside Layer, Where you are rejuvenated. He could have chose to be slim but, he'd rather be fat. It adds to his character.

" Mistoffelees!" Bustopher Jones bellowed. His amber green eyes twinkled.

A slim, stocky tuxedo tom came into the light. It was indeed The Magical Mistoffelees.

A shocked Bustopher touched his nephew " What are you doing here?"

" I, I… came back." Mistoffelees said in a daze. " All for you."

Bustopher had tears in his eyes and shook his head. " Why, boy? I am happy here! You have a whole life to live!"

" I don't care. I can't live without you….." Mistoffelees purred.

" No. You have to go back to the Jellicles." Bustopher gritted his chompers.

Mistoffelees hugged his uncle " …..I can't"

* * *

Mittensra kissed Mistoffelees repeatedly " My baby boy! I haven't seen you since you where a tiny little kit! Oh honey, I miss you all the time! How is Alonzo.. And Victoria. It's a shame I never got to raise her! How are they?"

Bustopher Jones interrupted his sister " Shush, Mittensra! Misto is dead!"

The black and white splotched queen put a paw to her mouth " How'd you die?"

" Yeah, How did you die?" Bustopher Jones commented.

Mistoffelees looked around, feeling embarrassed " I slit my wrists."

The two black and white cats gasped.

" Let me show you something, boy" Bustopher beckoned Misto and Mittensra to follow.

* * *

The image that his uncle showed him was very depressing. It was his hospital bed, he was in it. Munkustrap, The Rum Tum Tugger, Jemima, Victoria and Alonzo around it.

" Oh well there never was there ever a cat so clever as the Magical Mister Mistoffelees." Victoria sang with her lisp. Tears in her eyes. A sad snowflake.

Alonzo held Jemima's hand and ran one paw down her leg. She smiled, meekly. But they both were crying. It was hardly noticeable that Alonzo was feeling up on Jemima.

Munkustrap and The Rum Tum Tugger whispered to each other.

" It won't work!"

" Yeah it will! I saw it in a movie!" Tugger smiled.

" Do it then. I bet you five bucks it won't work." Munkustrap growled.

* * *

" Look what life is without you." Mittensra held her son's hand. " We can live without you, You can live without us. Please go back. I love you."

" And I love you too." The fat tom purred.

A long awkward moment passed.

" Okay. I love you both." The tuxedo tom hugged his uncle and his mother. " Goodbye, For now." He had a weak smile on his face.

* * *

Mistoffelees woke up with The Rum Tum Tugger in his face. Kissing it for some reason?

" Tugger!" Mistoffelees blinked.

The tom with a mane smiled " Told ya Munk it work! You owe me five bucks! "

" Your back baby!" Jemima hugged her soon to be mate. Kissing his face, like Mittensra did back in Heaviside.

Alonzo tossed his brother's fur around " We thought we lost you!"

" Misto!" Victoria screeched and hugged her brother.

" I am back…. And why was Tugger KISSING ME?"

Tugger scratched his back " I saw it on a movie. It worked!"

" ….I'm back…."

* * *

Very short Chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while and I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry.


End file.
